XxForeverxX
by XxFallingForYouxX
Summary: Nick and Miley have been dating for 9 years...they promised forever, will they keep this promise....is this the end...or just the beginning... Niley two-shot
1. Chapter 1

They sat in the old tree house, filled with all their memories, hundreds of photos of them and their friends hanging on he walls, her head laying on his chest, he slowly bent down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, it was the little things he did that made her feel special, even if it was as simple as kissing the top of her head.

"Nicky?" she spoke softly enjoying the moment they were in, it was exactly 9 years since they had started dating, they're now 22 and they are both deeply in love with each other.

"Yeah Miles…" he replied looking down at his beautiful girlfriend who was now looking up at him, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, the eyes that made his heart melt every time he looked in them, he smiled thinking about how lucky he was to have a girl like Miley and be able to call her his.

"I love you" Miley said softly, but passion, love, and truth burning in those three words she spoke. "I love you too" he replied smiling that big smile of his that he only let Miley see. "I love you" she spoke again while looking into his eyes. He laughed softly as she repeated the same words she had said less than 3 minutes ago "Miles you already said that" he spoke with a smile on his face. "I know, but it's the truth, I was just making sure you know how I feel about you" she said smiling, her eyes twinkled every time she smiled which hypnotized Nick. "Well in that case, I love you too…again" he said smirking, before he leaned down and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

She suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "What?" he spoke, confusion evident in his voice. "Nothing, that picture always makes me laugh" she said pointing to a picture stuck onto the wall of tree house. It was one if them when they were 14, both of them making ridiculous faces at the camera with their hands wrapped around each other, you could see Joe in the background also making a stupid face. They were at the beach, they both smiled thinking back to that day, that had been one of their favourite dates.

"_Nicky let me go" Miley shouted while giggling, trying to get Nick to put her down. "Never" he spoke with a smile on his face. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas, put me down this second" she shouted hitting him playfully on the arm. "No way Miley Ray Cyrus, you're mine, I love you and your going to stay in my arms forever" those words he spoke had made her heart beat faster, a huge smile plastered across her face. "Nick I'll always be yours, but can you just put me down, God gave me feet, I like to make use of them" Nick laughed as he set her back down onto the sand. "Thank you" she spoke as she fixed her hair with her hands. Nick gabbed her around her bare waist and pulled her close, looking into her eyes, then down to her lips. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips, she rested her hands on his chest kissing him back. He pulled back looking into her eyes yet again, he rested his forehead on her. "I love you Nicky" she whispered. "I love you too Miles" he replied smiling before placing another small kiss on her lips. "Sorry to break you too lovebirds up, but I don't really want to see my little brother making out with his girlfriend" Joe interrupted. "Joe, get lost" Nick spoke up first, annoyed at his brother. "No, Kev said the food is ready" "I'm not that hungry" Miley spoke up looking at Nick. "Yeah me neither, I think we're just going to go for a walk" Nick said while intertwining their fingers. Miley looked at their hands then up to Nick and smiled. "Suit yourselves, more food for me" Joe said running away towards where Kevin was sitting on a blanket which was lying on the sand with Danielle sitting next to him. "Shall we?" asked Nick "We shall" replied Miley giggling, they set off walking along the beach, the sun was going down, but as another day was gone, none of that mattered to them, they had each other and at that moment they knew…that what they had…was forever._

"Miles….we need to talk" Nick spoke nervously. Miley's face dropped, her heart raced in her chest, he had just said the four words that no girl ever wants to hear. She was speechless, a tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away before he could see…

"Yeah?…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you Miles" he said getting more and more nervous every second "I love you too Nicky" she replied almost in a whisper. He turned her around so he as looking into her eyes, holding both her hands in his "Miley Ray Cyrus…we met 9 years ago today, the 26th of September 2009, I can honestly say that was the best day of my life, because that is the day I met the love of my life and my best friend" Miley smiled, they were boyfriend and girlfriend but they were also best friends since the day they met "We started dating the day we met, everybody thought we were moving too fast, but none of that mattered to me, because I knew that you were something special and you came into my life for a reason, and a few weeks ago I realised what that reason was, I've loved you unconditionally for 9 years, you have been my whole life, you never fail to make me smile and laugh, I can honestly say that I'm the luckiest man on earth just to have a girl like you in my life, to be able to hold you and kiss you, and I never want that to end, I fell in love with you the day we met and that feeling has never left me, I promised you _forever_ and I'm pretty damn well determined to keep that promise…so Miles…" she looked as he reached into is back pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box, she couldn't believe what was happening, tears of happiness filled her eyes "Oh my gosh Nicky" Nick looked at the beautiful girl before him and knew that this was the right decision "Miley Ray Cyrus, I promise you forever so will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Nick spoke with a nervous smile on his face….

She sat their her eyes wide, she was shocked and speechless. "Miles?" Nick said, his heart pounding in his chest "Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!!" she said smiling and tears rolling down her face. He slid the diamond ring onto her finger. She jumped on top of him, straddling him, she kissed him with everything she had, he smiled through the kiss and then kissed back deepening the kiss…he licked along her lips, begging for entrance, she didn't refuse and opened her mouth, he slid his tongue in…their two tongues battling against each other, they stayed their for 15 minutes, just kissing until both of them had to pull away in need of air .

"I love you" Miles said a huge smile on her face "I love you too" Nick replied "Forever" Miley continued and then Nick added "and always" they sat in each other's arms for another hour, looking at all the pictures on the walls, remembering all the times they had spent together and then thinking about the fact that they would be together for the rest of their lives, making new memories…this tree house was were they shared their first kiss and where they both said I love to each other for the first time.

Nick looked down at his beautiful fiancée…she had fallen asleep about 5 minutes ago, she looked so peaceful, she still had a smile on her face, Nick couldn't believe that the girl in his arms was his girl, the girl he'd get to wake up beside every day, the girl he was going to make a family with, the girl he'd be with _forever_…"Forever" Nick whispered as he kissed the top of his sleeping beauty's head…"I promise you forever Miles"…

**Ok so I know it's short but this is my first fanfiction story so it's not that good…thanks for reading and please leave reviews…I'd love to know what you think! =] **

**Peace__Love__Music **


End file.
